


Impossibig Bang Burger

by BioYuGi



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Breast Expansion, Butt Expansion, Feminization, Joker - Freeform, Transformation, Transgender, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BioYuGi/pseuds/BioYuGi
Summary: Based on this lovely picture from SealGuy: https://twitter.com/Sealguy1/status/1224774930941825024 on Twitter, with his blessing. Concept also based on a comic by Shad.Joker, leader of the enigmatic Phantom Thieves, is trying the new 'fake meat' patty at Big Bang Burger. They say a single patty contains more than 20 billion times the estrogen of a regular patty but that can't be right. Unfortunately Ren is about to find out he's susceptible to some extreme side effects.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Impossibig Bang Burger

Ren took the first bite of the new challenge burger, and tilted his head curiously at the taste. It was surprisingly good. Better than he expected when the advertisement said it came from some experimental batch of fake meat. But considering it was one of several food challenges at Big Bang Burger, the black-haired young man figured he should try it at least once.

It was definitely juicier than a regular burger, but it blended together nicely with the various veggies that topped it. The bun was soft and fluffy as his fingers pinched it. There was a sizable amount of the not-meat sandwiched between the buns. Not enough to stack up to the regular challenge they offered, but it would certainly stretch his stomach by the time he finished it. If he finished it. It seemed to be less heavy than normal meat, so Ren was fairly confident that he'd be able to finish it.

There was a time limit with the burger, as with all their challenges, so Ren's focus was entirely on the burger itself. It made him oblivious to the changes the chemicals in the burger had on his body. Ren had a rather lithe figure. Fit, but not outwardly muscular. After a few bites of the burger, though, some softness had formed on his frame. Quicker than should be expected when he'd only just started eating, and more than what should come from a few bites of food. Ren had eaten the entire challenge burger before, and had managed to get away with no outward changes to his appearance.

The slight pudge that pushed out from his stomach might have been reasonable. What was less feasible were the two bumps that pressed out from Ren's chest. The firm, modest pecs he had gained so much softness that they blossomed into dainty a-cup breasts. They pressed out, and plumped up further as he ate even more of the burger. Ren gulped down a sauced-up piece of fake meat that glided down his throat, which seemed to tingle as the hormones packed into the patty worked to melt away his Adam's apple. Ren paused for just a moment to wipe off his lips, and when the napkin pulled away it revealed a softer, plumper set of kissers. Almost as if he were suffering an allergic reaction from the meat.

"Yeah, this is pretty good. It's pretty tasty. I should bring one of the girls here next time," Ren said to himself with a smirk. He wasn't sure if showing that he could devour an entire challenge burger was exactly appealing to a woman but it couldn't hurt to give it a try. Halfway through the burger, his breasts had grown into b-cups. If he were paying attention, he could have said that he was now bustier than Futaba. Though that wasn't saying a lot as the shrimpy gamer was an ironing board as far as curves went. But he was on his way to surpassing Makoto's bosom as well, while also nearing the thickness of her hips.

Ren's body was continuing to grow increasingly feminine the more he ate. His buttocks grew softer and cushioned his seat more while his thighs thickened to better support his changing frame. Yet at the same time, his belly was fattening up further, with each bite of the burger looking like it added a pound right to his tummy. The casual sweater he'd worn that day began to ride up in order to make room for the swelling midsection. Ren took a breath, and then held his hand up to his mouth to cover up a small burp from how quickly he'd been eating. But he was halfway through the burger now and seemed to be making good time. He couldn't slow down. Nor could he afford to glance at his hand and notice his fingers slimming, or the faint layer of black nail polish that seemed to be seeping into the nails.

"Mmf, I barely even feel full. Heh, could I want another one of these?" he asked nobody in particular. Realizing he had no plans for dinner, he called over to the waitress and put in an order for a second one, that he could take home. Smiling at his decision, Ren tucked back into the burger, and pushed his breasts out to Haru's pleasant size with the rush of estrogen that flooded his system. Ren cooed slightly as he shivered in his seat. The young boy had reached a pocket of gooey cheese that made him lick his growing lips. The Phantom Thief's body continued to feminize, with his lower half really kicking up the pace for how doughy it became. The mass added onto his frame was far more than what he consumed, with his breasts steadily approaching that of the busty Panther of his crew, and his buttocks surpassing any of the girls for their plumpness.

Ren was down to the last quarter of the burger, as his neck slimmed further. His voice had already lightened considerably when he'd made his second order earlier, and now as he hmmed in delight at the yummy texture of his meal, it was decidedly feminine. But there was a husky undertone to it, something one might expect out of a more mature woman with some experience under her belt. Ren's own belt, meanwhile, was going under pressure. Between the extra girth of his hips and the curvy boy's midsection, Ren's waist was too thick for his pants to properly hold. They still had a lot of room to stretch but the belt was struggling to stay put.

"Mmf, oh, yes, that was delightful~" Ren cooed with a heavenly, breathy lilt to his voice. His face was mildly flushed as he stroked a lock of his dark hair behind his ears. It had thickened slightly during his binge, and gained a nice luster to it that made it glimmer just a touch. Just as the waitress came by with his to-go order, Ren's stomach rumbled. He offhandedly rubbed it, either oblivious to or unable to comprehend that the soft dome he felt was his own. "Well, I hate to think of myself as a pig, but if my body's hungry I may as well feed it." Throwing all signs of caution to the wind, Ren opened up the box and simply ate the second experimental burger then and there.

"Ahhh, I love this. If they put this in normal-sized burgers I'd eat this every day!" he exclaimed. Ren shimmied his thighs together, each one now so thick that his pants were stretched firmly around them. His calves had grown as well, while his feet had shrunk and became daintier. Not so small that they slipped out of his shoes, but delicate enough that they'd look more appropriate in a set of girly sandals or a nice set of black stiletto heels. Ren moaned again and licked a bit of juice off of his finger. Now not only were they dainty with black nails, but those nails looked manicured.

"Mmm, is it getting hot in here?" he asked, fanning himself, in an exaggeratedly feminine manner. His wrist bent at a camp angle and loosely waved up and down, with the massive, partially-eaten burger in the other hand. Ren pushed up his glasses and took a deep breath. The button on his pants finally gave up the fight and burst open, revealing the underwear he had on underneath. As well as a bulge that was strikingly smaller than it should have been, as all the estrogen had been taking its toll on his manhood. Ren was more concerned about the burger he'd yet to finish. Besides, with his breasts having swollen into huge, heavy dd-cups, Ren literally couldn't see past them. Even with his chubby belly pushed out nearly the same distance from his torso.

Ren dug into the burger with both hands, now with his pinkies extended naturally. As if his body wanted to be feminine and dainty despite the way juices dripped down his chin. With his tits as large as they were it was a miracle none of the ketchup splattered onto them. It would have absolutely ruined his sweater, which was now firmly wrapped around a set of melons that Ann would have been insanely jealous of. Not even the back-alley doctor would have been able to replicate a set of jugs like that with all her formulas and drugs at her disposal. 

Ren's lips had taken on a faint sheen of a dark color, shiny as if lipstick had been applied. Each sucker was thicker than his forefinger and juicier than the burger. When he took brief pauses between bites of the burger, his mouth naturally seemed to purse into a sultry pout that any horny young teen would describe as a 'come-hither' look.

If it weren't for the bulging gut in the way, Ren's body would have had a killer hourglass figure. Each breast was nearly the size of his head with his backside looking even larger. Though the fat thighs and hips also helped in that regard, making him sit with extra softness in the booth of Big Bang Burger. His sweater clung tightly to every curve it could, with soft pale skin lurking beneath its striped pattern. Anyone looking in the booth would see a woman, not the boy who had stepped in there less than half an hour ago. It had been just over twenty minutes and Ren's body had been entirely transformed, with his gender only barely still tilted over to the male side. But the increasingly-small cock was making it seem like Ren would join the fairer sex sooner or later, with a rocking milf bod on top of it all.

"Oooh, gosh, each of these burgers is just so yummy and scrumptious, I can barely get enough!" he cooed, munching another big bite and swallowing it down. There wasn't a hint of authority or manliness in his voice. Joker let out another small burp and excused himself. The blush had grown on his cheeks to the point it looked like some had been applied with makeup. All Joker needed was a purse or set of earrings with him to look like a well-made woman who knew how to flaunt what she had. 

Ren's burger was down to just a scant few bites. He almost regretted having rushed through it, but when he looked at the clock, he realized that he'd eaten this burger within the original half-hour time frame of the first challenge. He'd done double the meat in the same amount of time they expected him to complete one. That was worth celebration, in his mind. But he still had to finish off the last few. With each swallow, Ren's bust seemed to gain another cup size of soft, malleable breast flesh.

"Mmf," he groaned, arching his back in the booth as his large bottom pressed more insistently into the cushioned back. If he took a ride on Makoto's motorcycle now, he'd be overflowing the bitch seat without question. His free hand rubbed against his cheek and down his slender, swan-like neck where the collar of the sweater rubbed gently against his throat. The Phantom Thief's fingers danced in the air as he savored the last few vittles of this burger binge.

"Oh, yes, that's sho good," he moaned through another mouthful, before swallowing it down. The tingle ran through his body once again, and that heat he'd been feeling for a while reached a crescendo where he was grateful to have the flesh of his stomach exposed as much as it was. It helped cool him down to the point he could take the last bite, even as his nipples and areolae felt like they were chafing into the thick fabric of the sweater. Thick as it was, it was not heavy enough to stop there being solid indentations from his puffy pink nips. His mammaries had become huge, literal sweater-puppies that only needed some sloshing of milk to make them even more perverted.

Not that his body wasn't kinky enough, with Ren's soft set of dark kissers quivering as he took the last bite. Popping those lips together, like kissing the air, Ren settled in his seat and let out a sigh of gratitude and contentment. His hands rested on his belly, now bulging out to the point where he'd need a sweater twice his size to cover it properly. The hormones from the burger still raced through his body. But just as quickly as they settled into his DNA and altered it to this overly-feminine figure with a useless cock, they faded from his brain. 

"Hm…" he mused gently as he looked down, and it was as if the pink fog from the burgers was clearing. His hands went up to his chest. They were dense, perverted hooters that porn stars would be jealous of. The gasp that came from his sultry mouth was exceedingly whorish, and when he tried to stand up from his seat, he was immediately impeded by the massive thighs and ass in the way. They practically wedged him into the booth, and made him bounce around as he sat back down in shock.

"I, what?" he gasped, clutching his neck in shock. Ren turned his head to see his reflection in the mirror. Even the half-translucent visage he saw gave him pause, he couldn't believe the feminine figure he saw was him. Ren suddenly realized how achingly-tight his pants were, and how much his boobs felt like they were being constrained by his sweater. He had this innate urge to pull it off and let his milk motels hang free to give them relief from the cushiony jail they'd been imprisoned in. Ren gulped and looked around for some explanation, and saw a waitress running over.

"Oh, oh, um, you finished… both of them already," she said nervously. "I'm so sorry sir! Um, ma'am, um, sir! We recently received a message that this new batch of experimental meat was having some unfortunate side effects in a portion of the population so we've been advised not to sell it! I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention when you ordered the other one earlier or I would have said something but, oh gosh, are you all right?" she asked. Ren paused and pushed up his glasses.

How would the other Phantom Thieves react to this? He wondered if Tae would be able to whip up something to get his masculinity back. If there was even anything left to recover at this point. But more than that, he felt impossibly hot and flustered. There were some sultry urges he'd need to take care of first before handling all that. He assured the waitress he'd deal with it and managed to waddle his way out of the booth where he could properly take stock of how fat his ass was. Ren gulped and ran his hands through his silkier, thicker hair, licking his lips. 

What worried him most wasn't the heat in his loins, or the various curves hanging off of his body. It was the implication they had more of that meat to sell, and the grumbling of his stomach that indicated he had room for more.


End file.
